Elizabeth Comstock
Elizabeth is a twenty year old woman who has been imprisoned in Columbia since she was an infant and is the deuteragonist of BioShock Infinite. Booker DeWitt is sent to retrieve her from the flying city, and bring her back to New York. She is guarded by Songbird, a monstrous, winged creature who during her childhood was her only friend, however as she grew up she felt a hatred towards the creature. She is skilled in various powers, among them the manipulation of "tears" that exist in the fabric of time."BioShock Infinite" from GameInformer article Although freed from imprisonment, The Founders covet Elizabeth and her abilities, while her former guardian, Songbird, is determined to recapture her at all cost. Personality Due to being held in captivity for her entire life, Elizabeth has a very complex personality. She has a free-willed almost child-like spirit, demonstrated when she is shown dancing on the beach in Battleship Bay, or by simply watching how she reacts to new areas (running around and inspecting various new things) On the other hand, she possesses and immense amount of reserve (especially for her age) not even being shown to falter in combat. The only point that Elizabeth ever shows excessive fear is when the Songbird makes an appearance to Booker and Elizabeth. Because the only thing to keep her company in her prison was books, Elizabeth is a fount of information, ranging from lock-picking to medical treatment in the field. It can be assumed that she read books with less practical information as well, as she quotes the King James Bible in Soldier's Field, in reference to the area's ture purpose ("Train up a child in the way he should go, and when he is old he will not depart from it"). Additionally, she references Victor Hugo's Les Miserables later in the game, likening the French Revolution to the uprising of the Vox Populi. Elizabeth has an extreme problem with killing, going so far as to run away from Booker and call him a monster when he kills the Founder agents in the ticket station in Battleship bay, despite the Founder agents clearly attacking first and being the aggressors. Later, she is completely mortified when she kills Daisy Fitzroy, who was holding a gun to the head of a child. When Booker approaches her, she wordlessly runs off. Events of BioShock Infinite DeWitt finds Elizabeth in the large angel-shaped tower dubbed Monument Island. Entering it, DeWitt observes Elizabeth playing around the area from an observation room and even witnesses her open a tear to 1980s Paris with her powers whilst she fantasizes about visiting the city. Booker accidentally crashes into Elizabeth's library, and their first meeting goes less than friendly as Elizabeth is terrified by the presense of an intruder and attempts to fend him off with books, only to stop when she realizes Booker is real. Unfortunately, Booker's presence alerts Songbird, leading Elizabeth and Booker to escape via the skylines, Songbird's attempts to recapture Elizabeth end up destroying Monument Island in the process. Elizabeth finds herself having fun being among other people on Battleship Bay, and agrees to finally go with Booker when he promises to take her to Paris upon escape. At a ticket booth, Booker and Elizabeth are ambushed and Booker is forced to kill the attackers. This scares away Elizabeth, but her determination to see Paris makes her agree to fully escape with Booker. Eventually, they find a way out of Columbia with the First Lady's Aerodome. Booker sets a course, but Elizabeth recognizes the coordinates as being New York. Not willing to be Booker's prisoner, Elizabeth knocks out Booker with a wrench and runs off. Booker later finds Elizabeth at Finkton, but the girl runs off using her ability to open tears to block Booker. However, she is captured by Founders. Elizabeth later manages to escape and agrees to go with Booker on the condition that he takes her to Paris. Eventually, Elizabeth is kidnapped by Songbird and brought to a research facility where she undergoes torture and mind conditioning. Booker comes to her rescue, but it soon appears that Booker didn't save her at all, which resulted in her turning into a dictator bent on eradicating America and perhaps all of mankind, just as Comstock predicted she would. The older, alternate version of Elizabeth he encounters is the one behind the attack on New York featured in Booker's dreams, however she has become regretful over what she has become, and brought Booker to her reality to give him a note to give to her younger self so she can avoid her fate. After she is rescued, Elizabeth and Booker confront Comstock, which ends in the latter's death. Following the destruction of the Siphon by Songbird—which ends in its destruction, as well—the full extent of her powers are unlocked, and therefore she can open an infinite amount of doors (displayed as lighthouses) that all represent the "beginning" of the journey Booker took. During this traversing of worlds and the past, it is revealed that Elizabeth is actually Anna DeWitt—Booker's long-lost daughter, who he sold to Zachary Comstock (an alternate version of himself). During an incident in an alleyway, where Booker tried to get his one year old daughter back, Anna lost part of her right pinkie finger when the portal between dimensions had closed, with her being the last to go through. When Booker discovers that the choice of his alternate self to become Comstock is the cause of great suffering of so many, he lets Anna and several other versions of her drown him before he can accept the baptism, thereby erasing the events of BioShock Infinite from the timeline. Epilogue In a different reality, where Comstock never came to be, Booker and Anna DeWitt are together in his residence, in 1893—meaning that Anna will be raised by her real father; an opportunity her other selves were denied. Powers and Abilities Elizabeth is gifted with the ability to manipulate Tears created from the Luteces' experiments on her and the space-time continuum. Rosalind Lutece speculates in a voxophone recording that the loss of her pinkie resulted in her powers saying, "What makes the girl different? I suspect it has less to do with what she is and more to do with what she's not. A small part of her remains from where she came. It would seem the universe does not like its peas with its porridge." Tears are contingencies within the space-time continuum, visible to all, that show possible scenarios which, if tampered with, can enact themselves within Columbia's universe. Elizabeth is the only known person capable of controlling these Tears without the use of complex machinery, and can exploit them to summon objects such as weapons, ammunition or parts of the scenery; as well as living beings. She can also use these Tears to modify time and space, and has been able on at least one occasion to transport herself and Booker to another city in a 1980s-era timeline, albeit unintentionally. However, her control over her powers is limited by a long distance restraining device called the Siphon, preventing her from transporting herself out of Columbia. Upon the destruction of the Siphon, however, her immense powers reveal themselves: she can view every event across all of the infinite timelines simultaneously, and effortlessly open doorways to them. Effectively, she becomes omniscient and virtually omnipotent in a manner that can only be described as Godlike. Alongside her Tear-manipulating powers, Elizabeth is able to pick any lock Booker directs her to, provided she has enough lock picks to do so. Additionally, she is a talented codebreaker, artist and singer. Relations *It could be argued that Elizabeth is a representation of the Little Sisters as she has similar characteristics, such as since she was a child, she has been protected by a large, mechanical creature that would do anything to protect her. Also, during Booker's revival scenes, Elizabeth injects Booker with a serum to bring him back to life, unlike the Little Sisters who inject dead bodies to remove ADAM . Another allusion to the Little Sister/Big Daddy relationship between Elizabeth and Songbird occurs during Songbird's death scene. Immediately after Songbird sinks to the bottom of the ocean, in the distance the player can see a Little Sister crouched over a deceased Big Daddy. * Also this serum is in a syringe that looks like the original design of the Adam Syringe in the original game design, with the substance being green as well. * The name "Anna" may be a late reference added to the game that refers to the cosplayer who was noticed by the studio before release of the game for her stunning resemblance to Elizabeth, Anna "Ormeli" Moleva. Voxophones *Comstock House :*A Leash :*The Value of Choice :*Debts :*A Last Chance :*Smothered in the Crib :*Ending It Gallery File:Elizabeth fromartbook.jpg|Early concept art for Elizabeth. File:Infinitetrailer610.jpg|Elizabeth, as she appears in the BioShock Infinite Debut Trailer File:44329 148233945194562 146363568714933 376815 2207293 n.jpg|Elizabeth, as she appears in the BioShock Infinite Debut Gameplay. File:Elizabeth's abilities.jpg|Elizabeth using her psychokinetic abilities against a Handyman. File:Elizabeth (Time 0 07 17;20).png|Elizabeth, creating storms for Booker to incorporate into an attack. File:Bioshockinfinite elizabeth portrait.png|A old version of Elizabeth's model, most notably having over-sized eyes. File:20100918 ch311.jpg|It was originally planned that using her abilities would hurt her, however this is not the case in the game. File:Elizabeth tear.jpg|A 2011 in-game update to Elizabeth, as she finds a tear to help save a dying horse. File:Bioshockinfinite 110606 01.jpg|Elizabeth at the 2011 gameplay version of Major's Notions, Sundries and Novelties. File:Tear Failed.jpg|Elizabeth in the 1980s after using a Tear. File:Elizabeth's Gold.JPG|Elizabeth showing Booker a fake golden bust. File:Bioshock-infinite-e3-2-minutes.jpg|Elizabeth, having fun with an Abe Lincoln mask. File:Cover.jpg|Elizabeth hiding from Songbird's view. File:BS Infinite Tears.jpg|Elizabeth crying as Songbird pulls her away from Booker. _-Bioshock-Infinite-Trailer-Elizabeth-My-Dear-_.jpg|Elizabeth in the streets of Columbia File:eliz makeover.png|Elizabeth's in an alternative outfit, seen in the 2012 Beast of America trailer. File:cfsd.png.jpg|Booker and Elizabeth with Columbia beneath them. File:eliz songbird.png|Songbird attempting to catch Elizabeth File:bioshock liz.jpg|Bioshock Infinite wallpaper showing Elizabeth File:dwpgnhx.png|Elizabeth's place of detention. File:Bioshockinfinitepreview 616.jpg|Elizabeth attacking Booker with the book, The Principles of Quantum Mechanics, by Rosalind Lutece. File:111212 bioshock infinite vga 2012 trailer t.jpg|Elizabeth making first contact with Booker, her shorted pinky covered by a thimble cap. File:cdccfxe.png|Elizabeth in a different outfit at the current gameplay's Major's Notions, Sundries and Novelties. File:m bioshockinfinite siren.jpg|Elizabeth mourning the death of a Columbian citizen. File:ElizabethChoker-web.jpg|NECA Figurine of Elizabeth in her signature dress. File:cover close-upDESIGN011.jpg|Elizabeth as part of an alternate box cover. File:elizabeth1.jpg|Rendered, most common appearance of Elizabeth. File:elizabeth2.jpg|Render of Elizabeth, in dress which she wears early in the game. File:Bioshock infinite new image.jpg|Elizabeth in Fink Manufacturing File:hqdefault8.jpg|Elizabeth opening a tear to 1980 paris File:bi valentinescard-480x633.jpg|Valentine's Day Elizabeth card. File:LambofColumbiaBioShockInfinite1-300x147.png|The Lamb of Columbia. File:cugdbdw.jpg|Elizabeth standing in the pool of blood. File:qxwfmjc.jpg|Elizabeth inside of a Tear. File:auiytju.jpg|Elizabeth with the entrance to Emporia in the background. File:lambofcolumbiashot021913onlinejpg-e2027c.jpg|Elizabeth spotted by the Vox Populi members. File:BioShockInfiniteLizThumbAIIGNVid.jpg|Elizabeth among others having fun. 2013-03-26_00034.jpg|Elizabeth as an old woman watching the destruction of New York City by Columbia Tumblr mk8q56jatO1qz5g4uo5 r1 1280.jpg|Elizabeth Concept Art uvu.jpg ytjdytjty.jpg Screen shot 2013-03-30 at 10.41.07 AM.png|All of the Elizabeths/Annas confronting Booker before they drown him. yjdtyjdty.jpg 2013-04-01_00923.jpg|Anna DeWitt Behind the Scenes * Wanted posters, which name her only as "Miss Elizabeth", list some of her specific features. * Although Elizabeth's right little fingerLittle finger on Wikipedia.org. is currently missing a phalanx, in the original Trailers and gameplay videos, her little finger is seen intact. * In the VGA 2012 trailer, one of the books Elizabeth had was the Odyssey by Homer. * She was modeled with Autodesk SoftImage (Softimage|XSI)Autodesk Softimage on Wikipedia. and Zbrush.ZBrush on Wikipedia Her texture was made in Adobe Photoshop.Adobe Photoshop on Wikipedia. * When exiting the arcade at Battleship Bay, a woman confronts Elizabeth asking if she is her friend, Annabelle. Despite her stating that she in fact is not Annabelle, the woman will continue to insist that she is. This is a reference to Anna Moleva, a cosplayer that was hired to marketopp the game by Irrational Games for her near spot on cosplay of Elizabeth.BioShock Infinite Cosplay Is As Impressive As The Actual Game article on Kotaku. *If the player executes an enemy near Elizabeth she may groan or exclaim, "Oh my god", at the sight of Booker's gruesome Skyhook kills. **She may also voice similar revulsion if Booker happens to shoot an enemy in the head, or melee them in the head (although only if it is a critical hit and their head explodes). * After Elizabeth's shirt is damaged enough, one might notice that she's already wearing the corset from her late-game dress, which fits with a corset's period use as underwear. It also explains how she was able to change so quickly as she just had to replace her shirt, skirt and boots. It would have taken her far longer to lace a corset as well. *Much of Elizabeth's design, including her facial features, personality, and animations, are based off the designs of the princesses in many Disney animated features (Mostly Disney's belle and rapunzel). **And even idea used in Penny arcade comic "La Fille Et L’Oiseau" assume her for French and belle because of her appearance and personality.http://www.penny-arcade.com/comic/2013/03/29 Penney Arcade Comic. *When Booker and Elizabeth first board the First Lady Airship, Elizabeth knocks Booker out with a red wrench that is first seen at the controls of the airship. This is a reference to the melee weapon used by Jack in the first Bioshock game. **The wrench can be found throughout the rest of the game as well, contuining the Easter egg trend from it's last appearence in Bioshock 2 were it was used by Splicers and seen in Tenenbaum's bathasphere in the Minerva's Den DLC. References de:Elizabeth es:Elizabeth fr:Elizabeth Category:BioShock Infinite Characters